I am Legend
by Zaara the black
Summary: After Naruto brings the ass Sasuke back somethings are reveled about his family that has the Council, only for a group of Some of Konoha's warriors take action. Warning OOC Hinata, OOcsmart.strong Naruto Team 7 bashing.
1. Wonders I never saw coming

Zaara the Black: Here is another one from me. I don't own Naruto. Naruto/ Hanabi. Team 7 bashing. Slight crossover with Jade Empire and Rurouni Kenshin. Don't own those either.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"**Demon/boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/boss thought,"**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

(Hospital after Sasuke Retrieval)

Naruto laid in his bed looking at the ceiling angered at what that Bitch of a ninja did to him.

_Flashback Jutsu _

_Naruto limped into the Village with Kakashi behind him and Gaara and Lee flanking him. After they entered the gates Naruto put Sasuke on the ground. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and checked him for injures which was not hard. She looked at Naruto walked over to him and slapped him. "What did you do to my Sasuke-kun? I asked you to bring him back, not brake him!" yelled Sakura punching Naruto this time. Naruto was pissed and it showed in his eyes. "Are you so sallow that you ONLY CARE ABOUT A TRAITOR? Sakura some of my best friends went on this mission to bring him back. All of them hurt!!! That bastard on the ground tried to kill me by driving a Chidori in my chest. From this moment forth you Sakura are an enemy of mine," said Naruto right before he collapsed into a Hyuga's arms Namely a 10 year old Hanabi._

_Flashback end_

the blonde looked as the door opened reviling two Hyuga's One a shy looking Hanabi and a bold looking Hinata. Naruto looked at them both and noticed that Hanabi looked like a younger Hinata, just with longer hair (bear with me) "Hello Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan what are you doing here?" said Naruto setting up wincing at the pain in his upper left shoulder. Hanabi rushed to his side and grabbed his arm. "Naruto-kun please rest your going to need your strength," said a worried Hanabi. Hinata sighed. "I still can't believe you lo…," started Hinata only to be stopped by a glare from Hanabi.

Naruto just looked confused. "What the hell are you two talking about?" said Naruto. "Well you see Naruto-kun it happened when I was 6. I ran from the house after a branch member tried to rape me. I found you training and asked you to save me. You ended up fighting him for about ten minutes until farther came and killed him. I wanted to talk to you again but, I was scared. Farther said Ask Hinata to help, so Hinata has told me about you since then acting as if she had a crush on you for me," said Hanabi blushing a bit.

Naruto smiled a little at her. "Hanabi, I'll be gone for the next three years in three weeks. Plus your two years younger then me. Neji was right about fate in some things. My fate is to forever be alone," said Naruto. Hanabi cried a little before slapping him shocking both Hinata and Naruto. "No your not meant to be alone, no one is. No one is. If you let me, I'll be with you, if you let me in," said Hanabi as she grabbed Naruto's arm and cried. Naruto smiled at her as he rubbed her head. "Alright Nabi-hime. Let's talk," said Naruto. Hinata was about to leave but before she did she looked at Naruto. "If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you even if you're a good friend of mine," said Hinata walking out.

Hanabi and Naruto talked about an hour before an ANBU in a bear mask walked in. "Uzumaki the Council and the Hokage would like to see you," said The ANBU. Naruto got up and took off his torn black shirt and put on a black wife beater( much to Hanabi's delight) and fallowed the ANBU out with Hanabi next to him. As they walked villagers throw rocks at Naruto while yelling about what he did to the Uchiha.

After a 5 minute walk they stood in front of the Council and Tsunade. The Council look like their out for blood… Naruto's to be specific. "Brat Way did you hurt Uchiha-san?" said a council man while glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared back as Hanabi grabbed his arm tightly. "My job asshole. I brought him back along with that crappy ass Sharingan of his. I _was_ told to bring him back it _didn't _I couldn't kick his ass in the process or i could have just killed him," said Naruto. The council erupted in load voices as what should be done.

"SILENCE," said Tsunade glaring at everyone, but Naruto and Hanabi. "I called this meeting to discuss Naruto's Heritage and his bloodlines," said Tsunade shocking everyone. "What do you mean Hokage-sama," said Hiashi. "Naruto is the son and heir of 2 clans. The seal masters known as the Kazuma clan and the clan of memory the Uzumaki. His parents are none other the Arashi Kazuma the yellow flash and Ayame Uzumaki the scarlet Dragon," said Tsunade shocking the council.

"Hanabi-chan who are they?" said Naruto. "Naruto-kun you have two of the most feared people in Konoha's history as your parents. The yellow flash was the reason we won the battle of Angels pass, and The Scarlet Dragon was the best filed commander and as her name says turned battles fields bloody with an array of Dragon attacks," said Hanabi shocking Naruto. "I say we bring the clans back we need them," said Kakashi looking at Naruto with a glare/ smirk. The council agreed and was about to set up arranged marriages when the door burst open and three ninja walked in.

They all had brown skin, The tallest was easily 6'7" wearing normal Jonin clothes, but had a black cap turned to the side with his head band tied to it. Another who was about 6'0" wore a red shirt with bad on the front and blue pants, while having a bandana of the head band wrapped around it. The last was a female that had a chain wrapped around her right hand black shirt and white shorts. "Who are you?" said Kakashi. "How rude. I'm Rose Head of the Ballistics group. This is Big Blue My younger brother and D my younger cousin," said Rose.

"So your head of The Ballistics. One of the strongest and hardest groups to get into in Konoha. At one point the Uchiha's tried to join, but.. " started Hiashi. "We never took one in," said Big Blue. "Then why are you here?" said one of Sarutobi's old teammates. "We are here because of a promise to the 4th and Scarlet. Until the pervert comes we'll be training Naruto," said Rose. Before anyone could say anything Tsunade interrupted. "Done. You may leave, but I would like you to take Hanabi into your group as well." said Tsunade much to Hiashi's delight. "We well do as you ask," spoke D for the first time in a deep voice.

Rose gestured for Hanabi and Naruto to fallow them out when the doors close Hiashi leaned over to Tsunade. "I already started to plan their wedding," said Hiashi with a smirk. "How long?" said Tsunade with a smirk of her own seeing how they acted together. "After he comes back from training," said Hiashi.

(Ballistics HQ- 1:25)

The Ballistics HQ was rather large. It was about the size of the Uchiha district. The man building was about three stories tall. The training ground was at least double the size of team 7's training ground. "Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan welcome to the Ballistics Base," said Rose smiling at them. "Naruto I will be the one training you," said D walking away with Naruto behind him. "Do you think D will use the cave of Rebirth to start his training?" said Rose. "I don't Know, but only those with true determination will make it out," said Big Blue. "Naruto-kun," whispered Hanabi

(With Naruto and D)

Naruto and D stood at a cave entrance that was pure Darkness. D-sensei what the hell is that?" said Naruto. "Naruto this is the cave of Rebirth. You must spend a week in this place. It clams the mind and eases the soul. "After you come out I will teach you how to use both your bloodlines and some other things," said D. "I understand D-sensei," said Naruto as he walked into the blackness of the cave.

-----------------------------------

Zaara the black: YO. Just to let you Know my other fics won't update until this and another Fic I made are at least ten up. The Naruto and Hanabi deep romance starts about chapter 4 or 5 right Now it's just kid stuff. Read and Review.


	2. Caves, contracts, and confrontation

Zaara the Black : part two of I am Legend. Have fun.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"**Demonic influenced voice,"**

"**Demon/Boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/Boss thought,"**_

--------------------------------

(3-days after Naruto enters the cave- 3:00 p.m.)

Hanabi sat at a desk while Rose instructed her in strategies, fighting, and politics. Hiashi had come up with the Idea to put Hanabi with Ballistics along with Hinata and Naruto, only for Hinata to decline and the council refusing to let them take in Naruto. Rose sighed. The Council reveled that the Uchiha was not only getting a little more training, but was a candidate for Hokage in 6 years. Most of the ninja population is discussed that they would let that little bastard become Hokage and they wanted Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma to train him. Gai and Asuma flat out refused, While Kakashi said he would.

Rose was just about to take Hanabi out for practical training when a lower ranking member of Ballistics walks in with the Council along with a revived(yet got his ass kick leaving more then a black eye) Sasuke, and the 5th Hokage Tsunade. "What the hell did you sons of bitchs bring this god-damned traitor to Ballistics?" Yelled Rose standing up. "Calm down We're here to get Sasuke-kun into the Ballistics. You took in the Demon child why not a even bigger prodigy?" said Danzo. "Because that little bitch thinks that power should be handed to him on a silver platter," said A voice from the corner making everyone, but Hanabi, Rose, and Tsunade jump.

"D I thought you where outside the Cave?" said Rose. "I was but I saw the Council and assumed the worst," said D eyeing the Council. "How about a deal?" said A council man. "What deal?" said Rose. "When The boy comes out the cave he most battle Sasuke-kun and If Sasuke wins you let him become a member of Ballistics, also Naruto must leave an can never be a candidate for Hokage," said a Council woman not wonting to let a 2 powerful bloodlines loose in the world. Rose thanks for a minute before she speaks. "Fine, but if Naruto wins he'll become a Chunin and Well be left alone by you bastards . Lets sign a contract to make it official," said Rose as Tsunade quickly whipped one up. After both parties signed, Hanabi as witness and with the Hokage's seal.

After the Council and Sasuke left Tsunade told them of Something no one noticed( well revel later).

(a Day later in the cave- unknown time)

It was dark. No not like black out Dark, dark like a true darkness that would scare even a warrior trained in hell. He walked father into the blackness no fear in his eyes or his heart. _I won't back down, I can't back down," thought Naruto_. "**Pathetic," came a gruff Voice** as Naruto was pulled into his mind.

Naruto stood in front of Kyubi who was in a human form and looked like a woman with green eyes, white and red hair, and also wearing a blood red kimono with a mini-skirt. **"Can you change this place a little. It gets cramped in here," said Kyubi. **Naruto didn't even think about it before he turned it into a forest clearing and she now had on a black collar with seal in kanji on it. **"Alright I'm sure you think your bad ass, but your no where near the level you should be so I'm making you fight," said Kyubi **as a Black clocked figure came up out the ground. "Who the hell is this?" said Naruto. "My Name is Yami, and as for who I am, I'm a part of you. That also means I know everything you know," said the now named Yami. **"Yami is your dark part, only increased by the Cave. You must fight him and win," said Kyubi. **

Yami didn't even wait for Kyubi to tell him to begen, he out right charged Naruto. Naruto throw out a punch that Yami caught. Yami swung Naruto around and throw him into a tree. "Kyubi-hime well he get them back?" asked Yami as Naruto stood up. **"We'll be here until they revive," said Kyubi. **

Naruto's brutal beating continued for hours until he was on the ground, blood dripping from his arms, mouth, and chest. _**"Is this all you got Kit?" thought Kyubi. **_"_He's a little stronger then I thought,"_ said Yami. "Do you resign yourself to the death of a dog?" said Yami. Naruto stood and looked at Yami with true spirit in his eyes. "Go fuck yourself Yami. I'd rather with my head held high," said Naruto smiling like a psycho( Thank Luffy from one piece). "I'll give it to you kid you have more balls then I thought," said Yami healing Naruto's wounds and helping him up. **"Naruto what do you remember from the time you were 4 to 9?" said Kyubi looking at Naruto.** "Not much. Just a lot of blanks," said Naruto. **"Believe it or not you were a prodigy. You learned about 70 Ninjutsu and 3 Taijutsu styles in that time span, but the council had some ANBU attack you making you lose those memories fearing your power," said Kyubi. **"What are you implying?" said Naruto hoping to get the answers from Kyubi but got them from Yami.

"I'm those memories, but I was so deep in your mind that it would have been another year before you regained them," said Yami as he turned into a dark aura as he drifted into Naruto mind. Naruto screamed in pain as all his memories just came back in a flash flood. Naruto fell to the ground and was out for the rest of his time in the cave.

(Ballistics Base day Naruto comes out- 9:00 a.m.)

Hanabi sat under a tree just meditating until she ( and half of fucking Konoha) felt a charka flare. "Naruto-kun," said Hanabi dashing to the cave. D Stood next to a tree as Hanabi, Tsunade, a few of the Council members, ANBU, Sakura, and Sasuke run up and saw Naruto walk out with only his orange pants on as his shirt ripped reveling his abs and pecks to everyone. Hanabi had stars in her eyes, Sakura thought Sasuke looked better, and the ANBU started betting on who would win.( only cat-face bet on Naruto)

Naruto yawned as he looked at everyone. When his eyes fell on Sasuke they narrowed. "Come to get your ass kicked a second time asshole?" said Naruto pulling a kunai. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged Naruto. Time for Naruto seemed to slow down by seconds( kinda like a kingdom Hearts cut scene) as Sasuke slashed at Naruto, Naruto jumped over and kicked him in a wired angle. Sasuke sled back a few feet before he started doing hand signs for The grand fireball. "Flowing Grace," said Naruto as about 100 blue and red pedals surrounded Sasuke and started to cut him.

After it died down a council members eyes went wide. "Impossible!! Only the third Know that attack and he took it with him to the grave!!" said The council men. "Maybe you didn't know this but let me tell you a story. Once back when I was a child of 4 to 9 Sarutobi-jii-san trained me to protect myself from fools like you. But I was attacked and lost all that time he put into my training. It only returned when I entered the cave and I'm only using ½ of my strength against Uchiha," said Naruto.

"That's it Naruto Your gone," said Sasuke making signs for the Chidori. Naruto held up his right hand and made a Rasengan. Sasuke charged, while Naruto stood still letting the asshole charge Him. "CHIDORI!!!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto held up his Rasengan as three small tornados came around his arm with a main ball in his had. "Here's something new asshole. "RASENGAN CANNON!!!" YELLED Naruto as the ball of Chakra flow from his palm with the a loud bang hitting Sasuke in chest Sasuke flow back as it hit him.

Sasuke hit the ground and twisted around until he look up at Naruto with pure hate on his face. "So what if you beat me a little. You're a loser, a fool, A FAILURE! Probably why your loser of a farther and your whore of a mother died on you. They probably would have lived if they had a son like me, instead of a bastard like you," said Sasuke smirking as he stood up. Naruto was frozen on the spot with pure anger on his face. The council smirked thinking that the 'last Uchiha' broke the 'demon child'.

Naruto had tears running down his face as Sasuke punched him in his face with his strongest punch. Naruto's head tilted to the side a little. Everyone backed up as they felt a wave of killing intent come off of Naruto.** "Sasuke I thought of you as a best friend, a rival and a brother. You had everything I ever wanted. Happiness, love from the village, even a family. They did everything for you, while i had to struggle for what I got. Now Sasuke you are nothing to me!" said Naruto scaring the shit out everyone there in a clam yet angered voice.**

Naruto looked at Sasuke and punched him with the fury of 10000 years. Sasuke went flying into a council Member. After that Sasugay didn't get up. **"Council I advise you leave, before I test my new abilities on you," said Naruto.** "Naruto-kun please clam down," said Hanabi looking at Naruto. **"Very well Ha**nabi-chan," said Naruto hugging the younger girl.

"This is touching and all but I need to set up Naruto's office for when he comes back," said Tsunade. Everyone looked like she was crazy. "What?" You should have read the fine print," said Tsunade pulling out the contract/scroll and begun reading it.

(In the fine print)

_Who ever wins the battle well not only become top candidate for Hokage, but well also become Deputy Hokage. Also Only the Hokage at the time can chose his/her replacement, and in the event of his/her Death the Deputy Hokage well become acting Hokage._

(Back to everyone)

Everyone was wide eyed at what Tsunade just read. "Well Tsunade that was clever of you," said Naruto as the council was fuming along with Sakura. After they left D grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him to the main building. "Time for your real training to start," said D thinking of the tourc…. I mean training that was about to be done.

-----------------------------------------------

Here's part 2 of I am legend. Hope you like it. Read and review.


	3. Partners and weapons

Zaara: sorry I'm late, but it's been months in the making part 3 to I am legend. Enjoy the little goodies.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demonic influenced speech**

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

------------------------------------------

(Ballistics HQ -4:00 second week)

If you had asked Naruto Uzumaki, would he become Hokage the answer would be yes. If you asked Naruto Uzumaki if he would be able kill Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura without a second thought the answer would be yes. If you asked him would he survive D's Hell Training the answer would be h_ell no! With a capitail H and a capital N._

From the time Naruto beat Sasuke to this very moment D wouldn't let up with his attacks and the training. Naruto jumped back as D punched the ground leaving a basketball sized dent. Naruto got up and charged at him. D raised his hand. "Enough," said D. Naruto spun around and stopped( In the way Kazuma from SCRYED does)

"Yes D-sensei," said Naruto panting. "Come take a walk with me," said D putting his hands behind his back. They walked around the garden area of the Ballistics Complex and sat under a tree. "Boy you are stronger and better then the Uchiha, and the Council knows this and they fear it. The Uchiha is a puppet they can command without question. You on the other hand are the one they can't control, not because of the Kyubi, but because you are a true warrior that follows his own code and no one else's. Do you understand Naruto?" said D. Naruto was reminded of Haku and Zabuza in wave country, who helped him come up with his nindo. He was living for them, as well as himself. "I understand Sensei," said Naruto. "Good," said D pulling out a deck of what looked like cards. "In this box are cards and tags your fathers clans specialized in. You have the water cards, the wind cards ect. I also have a special card here for you," said D handing Naruto a blank card.

"What do you want me to do D?" asked Naruto looking at the card. "It's called the sprit card. You pour some of your Chakra into it and a animal with an element will appear that will be your life long partner. These animals are as close to you as your own spirit is," said D as Naruto started at the card for a second more.

Naruto poured Chakra into the card and then a small dust cloud picked up. Then a heavy wind started to blow before it quit. A poof of smoke later their was a rather large white and blue fox. It was at least 6 feet long, 4 feet high, had three tails, and white wings. The Fox cranked its neck and then yawned. "Hey boy who are you?" asked the Fox locking brown eyes with blue.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki newest member of the Ballistics Brigade and you are?" said Naruto. "My name is Tala of the Blue forest," said The fox. "Well Tala you are my new partner and friend," said Naruto with a small smile. "I agree, but you must first, get rid of that unholy orange jumpsuit suit. What the hell were you thinking putting that on?" said Tala.

Naruto looked down and noticed that he was indeed wearing the jumpsuit again. He laughed a bit. "Sorry about that. I've been meaning to get some new clothes, but with all the training I've been doing, it's been kind of hard," said Naruto as Tala nodded his head. "I can easily rectify that," said D

Naruto and Tala looked at D and shrugged before they followed him. When they got to the equipment room. D handed Naruto a few sets of clothes and made him go change. He quickly picked up the phone and called Rose and Hanabi to the equipment room. Once they arrived Hanabi looked a little irritated. She had just gone through an obstacle course meant for the Ballistics Elites and had come out of it more then a little scared.

"Rose-Sensei why are we here?" asked Hanabi. "What for it," said D with a smile. Naruto walked into the room not a minute later wearing a black wife beater that showed off his tone body, a blood red clock with a hood with fox on the back in black, black cargo pants, white tape wrapped around both his right hand and up a little and black shin obi boots. Hanabi was blushing a shade of red that was brighter then the setting sun. "Hehe how do I look," asked Naruto before Hanabi fainted. "I guess you look good," said Rose with a smile.

"Naruto, Jiraiya will be here in a few days to take you with him so we will do one more thing before you go," said D as he led Naruto to a forge. It was small compared to most of the Compound and it seemed bleak. Their were tons of metal to use and some basic designs for weapons. "We're here to make you a weapon, but it will be just you and Tala. I will help were needed," said D sitting Down on the left wall.

Naruto and Tala begun looking at the deigns for weapons starting with swords, but that quickly became boring so they went through all the weapons until they came to the scythes Naruto quickly found one design he liked and got to work quickly. He malted down some metals for the staff and blade parts of it. After an hour of meeting he poured the melted metal into a 5 foot long staff mold and the rest into small blade parts of it. After a while Naruto and Tala sat down to wait a few hours for the metal to solidify. When the time finally came Naruto removed his shirt and grabbed a Hammer and begun the task of hammering it good, before he begun sharpening it. It was an hour before he asked D for help. D flew through some hand signs and put then together. Naruto then took it and tested the weight. It was good and balanced. "Sensei I'll meet you tomorrow and bring Rose-sama, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, Tsunade and the Council along with their pet," said Naruto with a smirk. D figuring it was something he was going to use to piss the council off further ( which he liked) would do as he asked. D and Naruto left and Saw it was pitch black outside. Just as they were about to part ways D looked at Naruto. "Make sure it's good, when you piss them off," said D before he left, not seeing Naruto's smirk

(Next morning)

Everyone who Naruto asked to be there was there and then some (you'll find out) the council was fearful and thought he was out for retribution (except for Haishi), while everyone else was curious at what he wanted them to see.

Naruto soon walked up with a little fox that had wings on his shoulder and had three tails. When he got close everyone got an amused laugh out when they saw the fox. "Such a weak creature," said a council man while Hanabi, Hinata and Rose went into 'that thing is cute mode'. The Fox jumped off Naruto's shoulder before blue fire engulfed him and their stood a full Tala. "Watch your tongue mortal," said Tala as the Council members leap back in fear. "Now Now Tala play nice," said Naruto with a smirk as Tala sat down.

"Why did you call us out here Naruto-san," said The Haruno clan head trying to get on his good side sp he would take his daughter and dumb the Hyuga slut (what a sad little world the Haruno's live in)

"I'm glad you asked me Haruno-teme. This is the reason I called you and your puppet here today," said Naruto, before he took most of the bandages on his left arm off leaving it bare. On it was a tattoo in Kanji that said "I am Legend". (A little joke to the fic, but he will be legend) Naruto wipes some blood across the seal and a scythe pops out and into his left hand.

Everyone is in awe by the scythe. It was at least 5 feet long and had to blades on it. The staff itself was blue like Naruto's eyes one being the standard scythe blade that shined a graceful sliver, while the other was on the end of the blade like it was from a straight sword and added a foot to the blade. Both sides looked normal as any. "You waste our time with something peaty like this?" said a council men only to see Naruto separate them and a chain between it them. "Impressive," whistled Tsunade, before Naruto put it back together. "That's not all it does," said Naruto as everyone looked at him in shock. "It doesn't?" said D as everyone turned to him with shocked expressions.

"You didn't know D?" asked Rose. "No. I didn't think about adding somethings like that," said D. "I added some seals to it to do a few things. I got it out a family scroll," said Naruto, but in truth it was Kyubi who did it. Naruto activated a seal on the first blade and a blue fire appeared on it. " I plan to modify weapons with the seal, making some blades like this for a select group of people, but only those people can use them and the seals cant be copied," said Naruto as Sasuke walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Teach me," said Sasuke. "No," said Naruto.

"Sasuke-san we should go," said a council man. "NO! I will have his power to kill my brother," said Sasuke. "Listen Sasuke, you will never be at your brother's level until you learn that no one is all power. Even your brother," said Naruto slapping Sasuke's hands away. "Fool you don't get it! My brother took everything from me and the only way to balance the books is to kill him," said Sasuke tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. "You played the puppet for Itachi's drama, you were his toy to play with, and you are just a mere game to him. So beat him by showing him peace," said Naruto.

Sasuke jumped away as so no one could see his tears. The Council soon followed and that left everyone. "Did you get the finer points of the conversation Jiraiya?" asked Naruto as the toad Sannin jumped out of a tree. "Yes I did. Come on Naruto we have to go," said Jiraiya. Naruto turned to Hanabi and kissed her head. "I'll see you soon," said Naruto hugging Hanabi as she hugged him back. "But not soon enough," said Hanabi as Jiraiya, Tala, and Naruto left.

"_Come back soon Naruto-kun," thought Hanabi._

(Outside the Village)

"Hey Naruto what do you think we shall do?" asked Tala as they followed the Toad Sannin. "Your guess is as good as mine Tala," said Naruto. "But what ever it is. It will be good,"

----------------------------------------------

Been a long time since I updated this fic. I was working on this fic a while do to writers block on a small scale. You'll see what happens when Naruto returns. Also should I put Sasuke back in good graces with Naruto

Yes

No

Have him defect during the time skip

I don't know tell me what you want to see, and I'll do my best.


	4. RASH JUGDMENT IMPORTANT

Zaara: Okay maybe we were a little rash in our choice to put the stories up for adoption.

Killjoy: perhaps.

Zaara: I'll be heading to school soon and I won't be able to update like I do.

Killjoy: so please allow us to work how we need.

Zaara: instead we'll put them on suspension. And wait until thing clear up a bit.

Killjoy: and at some point some time we will try to work on these stories

I retract my eairler statment and will put these on hold until a later date.


End file.
